Bullet With Butterfly Wings
by Empey
Summary: It is a crossover with the characters from South of Nowhere and Degrassi. Alex, Paige, Ashley, and Spencer.
1. Prologue Born To Be Wild

**Not the best speller so if you could please not critic it on that. Thank you :) Any other comments you may have please let me know. :)**

* * *

1998- Prologue

She stepped off the broken wooden steps, holding only her backpack and teddy. A new life they told her, one without lies and deception. A step in the right direction. She turned around to look back at the only place she knew. An old broken down house, boards over three of the five windows, police caution tape coverd the door. She took a deep breath and walked towards the social worker, secretly praying that everything would be okay. Slow steps, slow breaths. She counted her foot steps thinking that if she walked slow enough then she could go back in time. She knew that everything happened for a reason, but what was the reason, she could not figure out. What purpose was it that she was now all alone in the world. No one to hold her or tell her they loved her. Maybe God had a plan for her, but she could not fathum what it could be. The social worker took the little girls' hand and lead her to the small, beat up, blue Sable. The woman opened the door and urged the little girl into the car. "I will take care of you, dont worry." How could she not worry? Her whole life has been destroyed and on top of that she was being shipped off to some place new. The social worker shut the door and walked around to the driver side, got in and turned on the engin. As the two drove off towards their destination, the little girl made a set of rules for herself.

1. Never cry, for crying is for the weak.

2. Never trust anyone, for people are full of malication.

3. Bulid Walls, for they are the safest place you can be.

4. Be strong, for this is what will save you.

5. Never be scared, for this is how you will become vounrable.

6. Gain morals, for these will keep you sane.

7. Never give up, for this is what losers do.

8. Gain drive, for this is what will make you succesful.

9. Never love, for this also causes weakness.

10. Kill them.


	2. Chapter 1 I Wanna Be Somebody

2010- 4:03 a.m

An old black alarm clock with neon green lights starts blaring annoying beeps that tend get louder ever second. The noise filled the small square room eventually waking up up the twenty year old. Rolling over to smash the alarm clock, that was purposely ten feet too far out of her reach, she falls onto the floor. It would have been a hard hit if her mattress wasn't already on the ground.

Shaking her head enough to get the dizzy out from falling, she finally turns off the alarm. She stared at the now off clock, wishing that the time was twelve hours in advance. See even though today was a big day for Alex Nunez she wanted it over already.

Today Alex was a real cop, fresh out of training. She was what they called fresh paint. She trained for three years to become what she was today. Two years in college getting an education in criminal justice and one year at the police acadamy. Alex was top of her class in both schools. Along with her smart book brains, she was also strong, brave, and street smart. She could out run just about anyone, and she was stronger than any woman in the acadamy. Alex was going to be the top cop in L.A. or so she thought anyways.

Alex started her daily rotine, first 50 push ups and 100 sit ups, then it was a five mile run on her treadmill. All this took about an hour and a half. All sweaty and out of breath Alex jumped in to her small shower doing all things you do in a shower.

At six o'clock sharp Alex was ready to go. It didnt take her long to shower and it took her even less time to change into clothes. All Alex's clothes where the same for the most part. White or black V-necks, white wife-beaters, baggy jeans with stylish holes in them or cargo shorts, black socks, and last but not least all black nikes. Oh yes, and of course her police uniform.

When Alex looked at herself in the mirror, she saw short black hair that went down to her shoulders, a fully fit body that was dressed in uniform, and her eyes coverd with aviator. She looked like a real tough guy cop, and that is the way she wanted it.

She threw all her equiment in to a duffle bag along with a black v-neck shirt and cargo shorts. By six o-five she was in her beat up old 1969 mustang and heading towards the station. Her old mustang was just not for show, it also had power. Alex had been working on it for four years now. It didnt look to sharp on the outside or the interior but under the hood it was another story. Alex built the thing up from the ground, she is just about finished with the wiring and then she can start on the look of the car.

She pulled up at the station around seven, ready for her first day as a rookie. She smoked one last ciggarate before convincing herself she could do this. She replayed the list of ten in her head before walking into the building.


End file.
